What You Can See
by TigerDemonX52
Summary: Ever since the death of her mother, Lucy Heartfilia refused to see any magic in the world. Will she meet someone, or something, that could possibly change that? And why does she suddenly feel like she's being followed? Rated T to be safe for minor language. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote this story for my creative composition class and then I realized that it fit a little bit too well with Natsu and Lucy and my jaw dropped. So I just figured, "What the hell, I'll post it." I'm curious what you guys think of it. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, all of those rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

"Did you hear?" one of the girls in my class whispered to her friend as the bell rung. "They say that they discovered proof that Bigfoot exists!"

I inwardly groaned. _You have _got_ to be kidding me._

"Yeah!" her friend whispered back excitedly. "Some scientists found some really huge human type tracks! They couldn't have come from anything else!"

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I stood up to leave for the day as I mumbled, "Says you."

Sadly though, they heard me because they glared at me and squeaked, "Excuse me?"

Stopping and spinning around, my bag draped over my shoulder, I met their eyes. "Bigfoot doesn't exist; none of those fairy tale creatures from children's books exist. They're just stories that our ancestors made up and they were just passed down through the generations. Seriously, next you'll be telling me Santa Clause and the Easter bunny are real."

"You have no proof that they aren't real," one of them shot back.

"Yeah, and you have no proof that they are," I groaned. "Finding a foot print means nothing if no one can prove what made it." With that I stormed out of the class room, the girls' loud yelling following after me.

Magic? Please, I couldn't believe how blind some people were. How could something be real if you never see or touch it? Believing in those types of things only fools us into creating a delusion. We can wish all we want for something only to have it all shattered like glass. I refused to be lied to and to believe in what isn't there!

I wasn't…going to go through that again.

My mom used to tell me that everyone has an unseen guardian, a guardian angel if you will. However, they weren't always angels. She used to tell me stories; stories of fairies, gryphons, any mythical creature you could ever imagine, and being the child I was, I believed every word of it.

Even today, I can still hear her voice. _This world is too big to be so black and white_, she would tell me. _There has to be something gray that no one sees. _The last time I heard those words, I was seven and I was crying into hospital bed sheets as she said her final words. I was fourteen now, and the pain of losing her never went away. Even after all of this time, I still felt empty.

So, I don't believe in anything anymore. My world is strictly black and white.

Slowly making my way down the sidewalk towards my house, a loud rustling noise stopped me dead in my tracks. The bushes next to me were shaking violently; much too hard for it to be a squirrel and part of me thought I should run for fear that it might've been a wolf. There were many animals that inhabited the woods surrounding my small town; I wouldn't be really surprised if one got closer than anticipated. However, as I sat and stared, my curiosity soon won over fear and I pushed the branches aside.

My eyes widened at what I saw sitting in the dirt; a medium sized animal, maybe the size of a golden retriever, with red, shining scales for skin. It had a long snout with two tiny, white things that looked like horns coming out of its head. As it looked up at me with large, slanted, onyx eyes, it wrapped its spiky tail protectively around itself.

The creature locked eyes with me, staring at me like it was looking into my soul, and I couldn't look away. What was it? I had never seen anything like it in my life. It was definitely a reptile, but its legs looked much longer than an alligator's, plus, its head was too narrow.

Suddenly, a single word formed in my head, a word that felt so foreign to me that I could only growl it through gritted teeth. "Dragon."

The creature blinked at the word like it had understood and before I could stop myself, I reached out to touch it in a state of absolute awe. How could this be? How could a dragon just appear in front of me? They weren't supposed to exist!

My fingers made contact with its warm, rough scales and I could feel the creature relax at my touch, still keeping its eyes locked on mine. This made absolutely no sense.

The creature got to its feet, making me flinch and back away for fear that it would attack me. I was actually shocked it didn't when I suddenly touched it. Why didn't it anyway?

It remained calm as it stood at its full height, which was only to about my stomach, and stared at me like it was examining me. It looked almost… curious, even cocking its head to the side to see me from a new angle. Despite my situation, even I couldn't help but wonder what it was looking for. What did it see? What was it like, looking through the eyes of a myth?

That's when I noticed its wings for the first time, large, leathery skin attached to its body by very thin bones. But something looked off; the skin was shredded into ribbons. It was injured, and yet it let me touch it. Why?

"U-Um," I said aloud, hoping that it would ease some of the tension I felt in the air. "H-Here." I quickly went to dig through my back pack and pulled my hands out with a few pieces of cloth I used for fashion design class. There wasn't much of it, but it would do the job. "Let me help you."

_Now why am I talking to it_, I thought sighing to myself. I must've lost my mind. I couldn't just leave it injured like that though.

I slowly inched closer with the cloth in my hands, my arms were down and my eyes never left the dragon's slanted ones. I was trying to show it that I wasn't a threat but it took a hesitant step back anyway.

"It's okay," I cooed, getting a little closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

When I got close enough, it just continued to stare at me, although I could've sworn I saw steam coming from its nostrils as it calmly breathed in and out.

I hesitantly brought a hand up to touch its wing and it flinched as I made contact but stood still after that. Beginning to wrap the cloth around the injured wing, I realized that it was very small for a creature that was supposed to be huge. Was it just a baby? I finished making a sling for the wing and as soon as my hands left its skin, the dragon began flapping it wildly in the air.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, worried that it would hurt itself further. "Stop it, you'll make it worse!"

Surprisingly enough, it listened to me and stopped beating the injured wing, slowly calming itself and staring back at me.

_Okay_, I thought, completely freaked out of my mind. _This is…weird…_

A glint of light caught my eye and my focus snapped to a small, silver chain wrapped around the dragon's neck. The chain shined in the limited sunlight and I had to ask myself why I hadn't noticed it sooner. Well, there_ was_ a dragon standing in front of me, chains took second priority.

Looking closer, I saw a small piece of white, rolled up paper hanging out of one of the chain links. _And this day just continues to get weirder._

Hesitantly, I walked to the reptile and removed the paper, its slanted eyes still watching me. As I unrolled it, the words, "Dear My Shining Star," were the first to come into view and my heart literally dropped into my stomach. No, this couldn't be. Only one person has ever called me her star, to everyone else it was just Lucy.

"Mom," I whispered, still only staring at those words in shock before my brows creased in anger. How could this be? Was it some kind of trick? Better yet, why is this dragon delivering it? As my hands shook, I wanted to rip up this stupid piece of paper, burn it and then bury the ashes. However, something held me back.

Was…it really her?

Taking a quick breath, I unrolled the rest of the paper and read.

_Dear My Shining Star,_

_I know that by the time you read this, I'll probably be gone. And I know that you must be grieving. But even though I am not there with you, one thing will never change and that is that I love you very much. Remember how I had told you about everyone having a hidden guardian? Well now, I am introducing you to yours. This little, scaly guy is Natsu, and I know that he'll take a liking to you. _

That's when I felt tears begin to make their way down my cheeks. She didn't sign her name, but then again, she really didn't need to. Mom… Why? Why am I getting this now? And what does she want from me, to take care of this dragon? Am I just supposed to take it home like a lost puppy or something? And how, in the name of all that is good in the world, did she find a freaking baby dragon?

Mentioned creature of my inner turmoil looked at me in confusion, his slanted eyes looking me over above his long snout. I decided then, this just couldn't be real and I was too emotional. So I grit my teeth, whispered an apology under my breath and ran, my heart pounding against my rib cage as tears threatened to fall down my face.

Ten agonizing minutes later, I arrived at my house, sprinting up the porch stairs and slamming the front door behind me. My back pressed against the door and I slid down until I was sitting, my arms wrapping around my legs as I shook.

_What do I do mom_, I thought. _I'm just…so confused… and I miss you so much._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_. My head snapped up and I gasped. What was that? I slowly pressed my ear against the door and it came again. _Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Oh, that couldn't be good.

Standing up and peering out of the peephole, my jaw dropped to the floor. The red dragon was standing out there on my porch, in plain view of anyone who would happen to walk by. I instantly flung the door open and panicked, yanking the dragon inside and out of view of the public. Probably not the best decision on my part, but my dad wasn't home so at least I had time to come up with something.

I kneeled in front of him and yelled, "What are you doing here?" He didn't even seem to hear me and looked around the living room. "Hey, I know you can understand me," I said annoyed. "At least somewhat." Still no response.

Ugh, stubborn little… what was his name again? "Natsu?" The dragon's eyes snapped back to mine and it almost looked like it was smiling. Now that I had his attention, I tried again. "What are you doing h-"

My sentence was cut off by a loud growl radiating out from the dragon's stomach and despite the situation, I almost started laughing. I settled for a small smile instead as I sighed, "Hungry?" He suddenly became a large, dragon bobble head and there was no doubt in my mind that he could understand every single word that came out of my mouth.

"Come on," I mumbled, walking into the kitchen and pulling a large, raw steak out of the fridge.

As I held the raw piece of meat in front of his face, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and it was almost comical. Here was a dragon sitting in the middle of my kitchen and he was begging for food like a puppy. It was…cute.

_No Lucy, snap out of it_, I mentally snapped at myself. _You can't keep him! Dad flipped a couple months ago when you asked him for a dog. This is clearly not a dog, it's ten times worse._

I sighed again and threw Natsu the steak, washed my hands, then sat down at the table to think. Black and white. My world was supposed to be black and white. This… definitely wasn't. I still couldn't even believe there was a dragon in my house. But actually what made me the most confused was the fact that I wasn't afraid of him at all. I literally felt like he could've been my pet. God, I was such a hypocrite.

A large amount of weight appeared on my lap and I looked to see Natsu's head lying there, his eyes glinting up at me as if asking what was wrong.

I didn't believe, I thought I _couldn't _believe anymore and yet… why did I feel so comfortable with this? Slowly, I brought my hand to the top of his scaly head and ran my fingers over his tiny, white horns. The baby dragon let out a purr of approval. I could see him, I could _touch_ him. This was real.

Dragons existed because there was one right in front of me and despite what my mom's motives might have been, I actually had to admit; today she broadened my world a little bit. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe…maybe some forms of magic existed after all.

Taking a deep breath, I looked down at Natsu one last time before I shut my eyes and thought, _I…I'll keep him._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Its been a long time coming, but I'm finally continuing this! Speaking of which, I have a shout out for Lonestorm for all of her help in helping me brainstorm. :3 Thank you so so so much! You have no idea how much you helped me, not to mention how much fun I had XD.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Do you believe in dragons?"

I froze, my entire body visibly tensing at the out of the blue question. Like a switch had been flipped, my brain instantly went into panic mode, and with my eyes wide, I hesitantly turned my head away from the desk in front of me to the girl who had just spoken.

"No," her friend responded matter-of-factually, rolling her eyes like that was the stupidest question ever asked. "What brought that on?"

The first girl stuck her tongue out. "It was just a random question; cool it. Everyone knows that gigantic, flying, reptiles haven't existed in, like, ever."

Finally, I turned away, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Words couldn't express how relieved I was at that moment. For a second there, I thought that one of them had seen him. It wouldn't have been the first time over the past three years that he had almost been discovered by a poor, unsuspecting, Magnolian citizen. It also didn't help that he would randomly just take off without me knowing where the hell he was going.

That oblivious dragon obviously didn't grasp the concept of discretion. Even now, when he's three times the size he was when I had first found him, he still just disappears. Then I worry for hours about where he's going and if anyone could potentially see him; he wasn't exactly hard to miss.

Brushing away a few strands of my blond hair, I began rubbing annoyed circles into my temples. _I swear, his disappearing acts are going to be the death of me… _I haven't seen him since the night before, which was unusual in itself because he usually waited until I was at least conscious before he took off.

Suddenly the ending bell rang out, making me squeak and jump in my chair. _Ugh, damn it Lucy, get yourself together!_

Shaking my head to rid it of my distracting worry, I quickly collected my things into my arms and hurried out into the hallway only to run right into what felt like a brick wall. My arm's contents launched and scattered across the white, tiled floor as I was knocked flat onto my butt. Great, looks like this just wasn't my day.

I stammered in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorr- huh?" Looking up, I expected to see someone towering over me, but there was absolutely no one there. That couldn't be right; I was positive that I had just bumped into someone.

My brow furrowed in confusion, I swung my head left and right down the already crowded halls, none of the students even giving me a second glance. _How strange…_

"Lu? What are doing on the ground?"

My focus instantly snapped to my best friend Levy, leaning over me with one eyebrow raised in question. Her arms held three, insanely heavy looking books, but she was carrying them like nothing; typical, bookworm Levy.

"U-um," I stuttered, a little embarrassed to be caught spacing out like that. "I kinda ran into someone."

"And they just kept walking?" she asked, setting her precious books down to help me up. "The people in this school can be such jerks sometimes."

I chuckled a bit as I began collecting my things. "Thanks Levy."

She grinned at me, one of the few genuine smiles I'd seen all day. "What else are friends for?"

_Yeah_, I smiled. Even if she was the only human friend I've had in a while, she always found ways to show me that she was honored to be that one friend. I felt the exact same for her.

Levy continued to walk with me until we reached Magnolia High's outer gate and remembering I still had to give a dragon a piece of my mind, I hastily said my good-bye, earning yet another weird look from the short bluenette. Thankfully, she dropped the subject though with just a roll of her eyes and the mumbling of the word, "Weirdo." Then I sprinted down the street.

"I'll see you later, Levy!" I called back over my shoulder cheerfully, though inside I was fuming.

_He had better be back_, I thought as my feet pounded against the pavement. _Or so help me, the dragon population will be one less!_

Launching myself over the bushes bordering my yard, I dropped my bag and sprinted straight around back, submerging myself under the cover of the trees. If I was going to find him, it probably wasn't going to be in the house anyways.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I ran a little deeper in, just to make sure no one would overhear me. The crisp, autumn leaves crunched loudly underneath my gym shoes. "Natsu!"

Silence; that's all that followed. The trees that would normally be shuffling in the slightest breeze around me, were uncharacteristically quiet. The forest was cold, and I knew he wasn't there. Where in the world would that dragon run off to?

Suddenly, the quiet trees rustled, making me jump slightly as a dark shadow darted in the corner of my eye. I looked around, my heart jumping into my throat as another shadow leapt about in the canopy, taking special care to stay out of my line of vision.

My heart dropped, this wasn't right, something felt…ominous. It was as if everything around me was closing in. "Natsu?" I asked, my voice coming out shakier than it should have. "This isn't funny! Come out!"

A large branch snapped behind me and crashed to the ground, blocking the way I had come, and instinctively, I took off running. The large shadow still continued darting around me, taunting me, trying to scare me, and it was working. A few growls reached my ears; feral growls, the growls of a hunter tracking prey.

Panting, my heart about to burst out of my chest, I dodged and threw my body to the ground as something charged right past me. A scream escaped my lips and clashed with the loud growls surrounding me, and I held up my hands in front of my face as something pined me, helpless, into the dirt.

Never feeling so vulnerable in my entire life, I screamed more until my throat hurt, thrashing my body around in a futile attempt at getting away. My eyes squeezed as tight as I could make them and tears flowed freely down my face. _Don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

Then a whine reached my ears through my sobs, a concerned whine; a familiar one. Hesitantly, I cracked open my terrified, brown orbs and when my mind registered red scales and dark eyes, I allowed myself to relax.

Natsu was standing over me, deep onyx eyes filled with confusion and worry. A shaky breath left my mouth. _It was just him… _I consoled myself. _Calm down Lucy…it was just him. He probably thought we were just playing or something…_ God, if I wasn't pissed before, I sure as hell was now.

"Idiot!" I hissed, bringing a hand up and smacking him between his horns. "You scared the crap out of me! I thought I was actually getting attacked!"

Guiltily, he backed up off of me, his regret coming across as a high pitched whine, his eyes not meeting mine. I, on the other hand, stood up, crossed my arms and pouted, refusing to acknowledge him as I wiped away my tears. I felt like such a moron.

A few seconds later, I felt his nose gently nudge the side of my head, his attempt to get me to smile probably. "That's not going to work this time, Natsu," I hissed.

He draped his large head across my feet and when I dared a look down, I cursed myself. _Damn it, he's doing it again! _His bottomless pits for eyes were large and a little watery as he stared up at me, looking as pitiful as a kicked puppy. _How did he even learn that?_

Sighing in defeat, I slumped my shoulders, a low grumble escaping my lips. "Fine," and instantly I was back in the dirt, staring up and chuckling at, what I've come to call, Natsu's gigantic, goofy grin. I could never stay mad at him for long and he knew it too.

Playfully, he licked my face of any more stray tears before I shoved him off. "Alright, alright, don't be so happy just yet, I still have a lecture to give you."

Natsu plopped himself down on his butt, his tail swinging around only to lay to rest with the tip at his front feet, and his eyes asked the million dollar question, "What did I do now?"

"That's better," I grinned up at him, seeing as even when he was sitting he was still a few inches taller than me, before getting straight to the point. "What's with these long flights, Natsu? I get that it's in your nature, you _are_ a dragon, but I'm worried about someone seeing you. Your scales aren't exactly camouflaged; you stick out like a beacon in a storm." Up until this point, he looked bored, but when I asked the question, "Where do you even go?" he visibly flinched. "Natsu?" I pressed, now getting a little worried.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion so fast that I barely saw, he spread his wings and launched himself off of the ground. I shrieked in surprise at the gigantic updraft he caused and glared at him as he hovered himself in mid-air. _That childish little…_ He stuck his tongue out at me. _Oh, now it's on!_

"You're dead lizard!" Then just like that, we both took off deeper into the woods, my pervious questions completely forgotten. _Fine Natsu; you want to play? Let's play!_

The dragon flew through the underbrush with practiced precision, tucking in his wings to fit through tighter areas without even so much as making a crack in his speed or his focus. I would've been intimidated if I wasn't just as comfortable as him in this kind of game. We sure did play it enough over the past three years; extreme tag. This game has made me a pretty good runner over the years. After all, dragons weren't exactly slow, especially in flight.

My feet pounded the ground in time with my heart, my eyes locked on Natsu's every move, knowing that as soon as I lost him, I'd lose. Every time he'd dive, I'd jump; every time he'd feint, I'd run a little faster and spin around tree trunks, my speed never wavering if I could help it. In a way, this game was almost like a woodland version of parkour, and even though I've never been very much of an athletic person, I loved it.

I leap-frogged over a large fallen trunk, Natsu probably only a good twenty feet ahead of me now. As he feinted around another one, I on the other hand decided to use it as my means of winning. The broken trunk was leaning up against that of a healthier tree, creating a large ramp.

My throat was burning at the contact with the chilly, October air, but I wasn't going to stop now; I had him. Natsu zipped past the other side of the healthy tree and at the same time I sprinted up the ramp, swinging my entire body around the trunk with all the momentum that I could muster. Then I reached out and grabbed him tightly by the horns, clearly surprising him because his eyes widened as I smirked.

He landed roughly and I planted my feet in the dirt as he attempted to push me back. "Hehe," I lightly laughed, breathless. "Got…ya." The only reply I received was an annoyed huff; he didn't look like a happy dragon.

Satisfied with my win, I let him go, leaving me wide open for his brooding self to trip me with his tail. "Sore…loser…," I coughed from my spot on the ground, not even bothering to try getting up.

Completely exhausted, I stared up at the blue, cloudless sky and after a few seconds, I heard Natsu plop down next to me. I turned my head to look at him. Natsu definitely wasn't the small dragon I had taken in three years ago anymore. Not only was his body three times bigger, but also his claws, his horns and teeth. Just by only taking a glance at him, any normal person would be afraid. His claws were huge, big enough to take off my head in one swipe, and each of his teeth were easily the length of my pinky finger.

I smiled as he shifted to rest his head on his front claws, tiny puffs of steam coming out of his nose as he calmly, breathed. He was intimidating, no doubt about that, but inside, he was just like a big puppy. Appearances didn't matter; I knew the truth.

"Can't believe it's been three years…," I said aloud, but if he heard me, he didn't show it. "Not much has changed has it?"

This time he looked at me, but I was already on my feet, dusting myself off. "Come on, let's head back to the house," I grinned and he energetically bounded up behind me. That was strange; usually he would run ahead.

Laughing at his antics, I didn't realize what he was planning until his head bumped into my legs and I was flipped over onto his back.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I yelled frantically. "Natsu don't-" But then his large, red wings spread so wide that I could see the thin scar lines on the once injured one. He stretched them out and they almost wrapped over me like a tent. There was no stopping him now.

My eyes widening in horror, I leaned forward, tightly wrapping my arms around his neck as he rocketed us up into the air, so fast that I probably would've gotten whiplash if I wasn't holding on for dear life. No matter how many times he did this, I could never get used to flying, but…

I buried a scream in the back of his neck as he tucked his wings in around me for a dive in between two, very close tree branches. Then a low rumble sounded from his chest, his version of a laugh, and he then dropped his wings and flew faster, much to my discomfort.

_But… _I smiled, then a few seconds later I found myself laughing along with him. _I'm happy._

Feeling my stomach drop again, I let out a squeak, rolling my eyes as I tried protecting my face from more branches. _Yup, nothing's changed at all._

* * *

Throwing myself onto my bed, I let out all of the tension in my muscles with a breath. "Oh my God, I didn't die," I sighed in relief, wiggling all of my fingers and toes to make sure they were all still there.

Natsu huffed from where he lay on my bedroom floor, his lips slightly pulled up in what looked like a smirk. I knew what he was saying; "Now we're even."

I have him a hard look. "You know, sometimes I think you're really trying to kill me." At that he blew some air out of his nose in a whistle and stared up at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. I threw a pillow at him and laughed.

It was when my laughs subsided that I realized just how quiet it was. The silence was deafening and I knew why; Natsu and I were the only ones in the house. I'd expected as much though, the only other family member I had left never came home. He would rather work than see my face.

When I was younger, I didn't know why my father would never meet my eyes, never want to spend time with me and never even speak to me. However, now I know all too well; I looked too much like my mom for his comfort.

_Mom…_ I glanced over at my white desk, my eyes lingering on a small box in which sat the note, the small slip of paper from when I had first met Natsu. Over the years I had wracked my brain with the possibilities of what she could have been thinking as she wrote it; the last words she would ever get across to me. Even if Natsu was my guardian, like the ones she had told me stories about, why would she send him to me?

I still didn't believe in everything she had told me as a kid; I had closed myself off from it. However, after living with Natsu, I had to admit that a strange energy followed him wherever he went, and I often found myself being affected by it.

_Is that what you were talking about mom?_

I shook my head, snapping out of my daze when my eyes locked with Natsu's. He could probably tell what I was thinking, and he was just about to get up and make his way over to me when I smiled to mask my thoughts. Taking one look outside the window, I noticed how dark it was and I couldn't help but wonder where the day went. "Let's just go to bed."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews inspire me! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Why can't I feel my legs? _I asked myself, slowly coming out of a dead sleep. _Actually scratch that; why can't I feel _any_ part of me? _I groaned, only one word coming to mind after that thought; heavy. Then I knew.

"Damn it Natsu," I growled as I opened my eyes and sure enough, there he was, his over three hundred pound self, laying in a semi-catatonic state, directly on top of me. "Not this again!"

The dragon was splayed out all over the place, yet his head was coincidentally nestled directly next to mine. His hot, muggy breath washed over my face at regular intervals and that only served to infuriate me more.

Natsu wasn't the closed book he probably thought he was. That being said, I could probably list on all of my fingers and toes the ways I could tell whether the gigantic dragon was actually asleep, or if he was completely faking it. I'll only state the obvious one for this circumstance though; he was grinning like an idiot, clearly having fun at my expense.

I squirmed underneath him and kicked out but it was no use; he was set in place. "Get off of me; I know you're awake!"

A high pitched whining noise pierced my eardrums as I continued to struggle in vein. Then his large head lifted and he stared at me with mock tiredness through half lidded eyes. Quite the actor, isn't he? "Don't give me that look," I said, completely unfazed. "We've been over this; you're too big for the bed."

He whined again as if to say, "Am not," and his scaly head smacked the pillow again, his long snout twisting into a pout.

"Yes," I smiled. "Yes you are. We both haven't been able to fit for a little over a year and a half." Oh, my poor, poor twin mattress has been through so much, whether it be scorch marks or sheer weight.

At my comment, Natsu rolled over, freeing me but knocking me clear out from under my warm covers and onto the cold floor. He then proceeded to take up my now vacant spot, which didn't do very much considering he was still partially hanging off of the bed.

_Fine_, I thought. _Two can play that game._

I huffed, crossed my arms over my pajama clad chest and looked away from him. "Well," I began, slowly taking steps to the open bedroom door. "If you want to be that way…," almost there. "Then I guess…"

_Now._

"Breakfast's all mine!" Quick as a bunny running from a wolf, I rounded the corner and sprinted down the corridor until I reached the stairs, a large, apparently hungry, red blur right on my heels. This wasn't anything new; Natsu was _always_ hungry.

Jumping up on the railing, I slid down on my bottom, Natsu just simply bounding over the steps entirely. Surprising me though, he stopped and looked back up at me. I tried to stop, or at least slow down, but it was too late, I went flying right into him, knocking the both of us to the ground in a heap.

One of Natsu's tail spikes was jutted painfully into my side and I groaned. "Ow…" I was _definitely_ awake now.

* * *

A few hours after that totally chaotic Saturday awakening, I was trying to finish my Calculus homework when my phone alarm rang out, jolting me out of my thoughts. It was a text from Levy, seemingly even more hyper than usual.

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! O_O**_

I rolled my eyes as I typed a response. _**Oh boy, what did you steal from Barnes &amp; Noble now? -_-''**_

Instead of getting an answer, I received a picture message, and my eyes widened. It was a picture of what looked like a block party invitation, a little torn and crumpled up but still legible. The date on it was for tonight.

My phone beeped again. _**Look what I found just lying on the ground outside my house! (\o_o/)**_

I started another text, about to ask what the big deal was, but then it hit me. _**…We're going to crash it aren't we…**_

_**Oh Lu, u know me so well that it's scary. ;) pick u up at 8?**_

I sighed but smiled. I wasn't much of a party person and neither was Levy, but I knew what she was trying to do; get me out of the house for a while and have some fun. I was hesitant, but maybe it would be good to hang out with other kids from school, whether I was invited or not. It seemed like a big enough event that no one would notice two girls slipping into the crowd.

I must've hesitated a bit too long, because I was suddenly being spammed with, _**PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ! DX **_

I waited a few more seconds and with heavy fingers I finally typed, _**Sure. **_To which I was then spammed with 'yay', over… and over… and over again.

_**Oh and Lu? **_She typed after her spam attack.

_**Yeah?**_

_**It's not stealing if I'm planning on returning it XP**_

_**Is it City of Heavenly Fire?**_

…

I broke out laughing so loud that Natsu started rolling his eyes in my direction. _**Lol You're not returning it XD**_

_**X3**_

Ending the conversation, I glanced at the clock. _Two hours… _Then I started getting nervous. What if it stuck out that I wasn't supposed to be there? What if we both just ended up standing there like awkward freaks? What if…

A chill went down my spine as I remembered being chased the other day and I turned to look at Natsu, who was busy blowing a small ball of fire in the center of his front claws. Even though I explained it away as just being him goofing around, something still unsettled me. The feeling I had, pure fear, I had never felt that way around Natsu, whether I knew it was him or not. Was something really hunting me?

I jumped up from my desk and slapped my cheeks in an attempt to rid my mind of the negative thoughts. _No! Don't start psyching yourself out Lucy! _I told myself firmly. _You'll be fine; you can do this. Nothing's going to hurt you in a large crowd of people. What's the worst that could happen?_

With that one thought fueling my confidence, I grinned and began rushing to get myself ready. Only briefly did I notice Natsu wander across the room, take a curious glance at my phone, and his eyes widen before I closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Natsu, I'll only be gone for a couple hours!" I argued with said dragon who was currently blocking the front door with his huge fame. "You're being ridiculous!"

He just ignored me, his spiked tail whipping back and forth in front of me to keep me away from my escape route. Steam billowed out of his nose as he growled in irritation.

_Oh, _he's_ the one that's irritated?_ I thought in annoyance, clenching and unclenching my fists at my sides. It was like he was playing the role of my absent father and quite frankly, it just made me want to smack him.

"Aw, come on," I groaned. It was not going to end like this; I had put too much effort into getting myself pumped for it.

My brown, high-heeled boots clicking on the tiled floor, I stepped up to him and glared daggers into his very soul. Natsu tried to look unaffected but when I saw him divert his eyes, I knew I had won. He breathed out in defeat and I smiled in amusement at his attempt at getting attention.

"I'll be fine, Natsu," I assured him, resting one of my hands on his snout and gently rubbing the small, warm scales there. "Two hours; that's all I need, I promise."

Closing his eyes, he leaned into my hand, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Nats-"

_Beep, beep!_

At the sound of a car horn, the dragon snapped out of his stupor, lowering his head and moping away from the front door and out of the view of anyone outside. Pulling aside the curtains over the front window, I could make out the glowing orange headlights and the feint blue hue of Levy's Camry in the twilight.

_Well, there's my ride._

"Two hours," I repeated, turning to give him a reassuring smile. "Then we'll play all you want." For the first time since he had seen the invitation, he smiled his sharp-toothed grin and I closed the front door behind me, still convincing myself that everything would be just fine.

"Took you long enough," Levy grumbled, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as I slid into the passenger seat. As a response I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. "Well at least you look nice for going to a block party."

I wouldn't have called my outfit nice, but yes, I was trying to at least make a decent impression. I was wearing my favorite, dark blue, shooting star leggings with a jet black tank top and a light jean jacket. My hair was up in my usual side ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon to match my leggings.

I wasn't trying _too_ hard, but I still didn't want to look like I didn't care. I had very little to no experience at parties so if putting more effort into my outfit was going to make me feel more confident, damn it, I'd do it.

"Just trying to keep myself from bailing…," I mumbled as I nervously bit my lip. Getting ready for it was one thing, now that I was actually in the car on the way there, my mind was instantly flashing to the worst possible scenario. Which included making an idiot out of myself.

Levy rolled her eyes as she put the car into drive. "Lu relax; they're high school kids, not a pack of wolves."

"Sounds like the same thing to me…"

Levy pulled away from my house on Strawberry Street, and not even fifteen minutes later, we were parking near a streetlight along the side of the road. It was already pitch black outside and if the entire block wasn't lit up with strung up paper lanterns, we probably wouldn't know which street we were on.

"Ready?" Levy asked me as she killed the ignition.

Listening to the loud music thumping in the distance, I took a quick, deep breath and let it out, allowing a slow smile to grace my face. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

"So… what kind of party is this again?" I could feel my eye twitching with every word as I stood in shock at what I was witnessing.

Everyone was fighting, all clumped together in a large group in the middle of the street, and when I say fighting, I don't mean verbally. They were literally fighting: punching, kicking, civilians flying through the air like rag dolls, you name it. This…was a party?

Levy was in the same confused boat as me, scrambling for the piece of paper in her bag that had sent us here in the first place. When she finally found it, she held it up in the orange hue from the lanterns and read aloud the only two words above the address, date and time; "Fairy Tail."

My eye twitched again, this time in annoyance. "Fairy wha- Levy!"

Suddenly, a large wooden chair came flying directly at us and I just managed to yank Levy out of the way before it smashed into the light pole behind us. The chair exploded into a million splinters on contact. Holy crap, whoever threw that was strong…

Completely unfazed by the violence surrounding us, Levy thumped her fist into an open palm and her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! I know who they are," she stated like a student that just got an A on a test.

Ducking out of the way of yet another flying piece of furniture, I yelled, "Is this really the time for that?"

If she heard my protests, she only ignored them. "They're a club at our school." She pointed one finger to the sky in her know-it-all manner and I quickly grabbed her head and pushed it down to keep it out of the line of fire of a projectile couch. How in the _hell_-

"A club?" I yelled in disbelief, lying on the pavement on my stomach like a marine in war. "How is this a club?"

"It's a very exclusive club," Levy stated now lying next to me. "It's also secret; no one knows how to get in or what it's all about. All anyone knows is that almost all of its members are very-"

"Man!" A largely built guy came flying over our heads only to land face first on the concrete.

"…destructive."

"Clearly," I sighed.

"Do you remember what happened to the gym a few months back?"

Wondering what she was getting at, I hesitantly answered. "Um, yeah, that gas leak exploded right? It leveled half the building."

She laughed nervously. "Actually no, that was these guys; I think they were playing dodgeball."

"What!"

"Lucy?" Looking up, my face probably the very picture of fear, I actually saw a familiar face quirking a confused eyebrow back at me.

"Erza?" I asked and said red-head helped both Levy and I to our feet. Erza Scarlet; I had a few classes with her and we had talked on more than a few occasions but I had no clue that she would be in a place like this. She had always struck me as being insanely responsible. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," she smiled and I flinched. Oh yeah, I technically wasn't invited. I was about to open my mouth to defend myself when she had quickly excused herself for a moment.

"That's enough," she yelled at the top of her lungs, fire burning in her dark brown eyes as she turned to stare down the partygoers. I could've sworn to God that every single one of them turned completely pale and froze like statues, some in mid punch while others were holding more furniture over their heads. They all looked absolutely terrified.

"I apologize for them," she stated, her demeanor now back to normal as she turned back to me, her hands folded over her chest. "They just like to roughhouse, that's all."

I chuckled nervously. "Roughhouse…right…"

Clearing her throat behind us, Levy stepped up, her hand extended to Erza in greeting. "Hello," she started, a wide smile on her face. "I'm Lucy's friend, Levy."

Erza gripped Levy's hand and for a second, I thought I heard a crack. Oh boy, should've warned her about Erza's strength.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Levy," she greeted back before asking the both of us in unison. "Would you both like to join us?"

My eyes widened. She wasn't going to kick us out? We weren't in the club so why-

"More partiers is a man!" The flying guy from before screamed out from behind us, and soon some of the others from the chaos were calling us over.

Strangely enough, even though they were all ripping each other's heads off not even five minutes ago, they now all seemed to be on good terms. People who had just punched someone, were now helping those same people to their feet, even laughing as they did so. Others grabbed the thrown furniture that wasn't destroyed and placed them back into place; chairs at tables, tables now being turned back upright.

I had never seen such a turnaround in all my life, and it kind of felt…warm. I kind of liked it.

"Lucy?" It wasn't until Erza spoke that I realized that I was spacing out and I snapped to attention, making her ask the question again. "Would you like to hang out with us?"

I smiled, a _real_ smile, one that I usually only gave to Levy or Natsu. "Yeah."

* * *

**Hey guys! So that's chapter 3! Basically it's a build up to the next chapter which is going to be, you guessed it, chaotic XD. But what else would you expect? Let me know what you all think! I appreciate any kind of feedback! :) I'm also trying to figure out if I should respond to reviews in PM's or in the author's notes. Let me know! Thanks Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry for such a long wait, but I got sideswiped with school work so I waited until I finished out the term to update. I'll be home free for the next few weeks so updates will probably be more regular during that time. Thanks for waiting everyone! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song used in this chapter!**

**Song: "Welcome to the Show" By: Britt Nicole**

* * *

The music kicked on, turned up, and I immediately recognized the song.

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight (Tonight)_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

"Come on, Lu!" Levy squealed in excitement as she gripped my arm and dragged me into the now dancing crowd. "Let's finally have some fun!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, her energy and the energy of everyone around me beginning to get to me, but I didn't care. "Yeah!" Pumping one fist into the air, I then took the lead and soon we were completely engulfed in a sea of dancers.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Whoh Welcome to the show_

Welcome to the show, indeed, cause' there sure was a lot to see. People with black eyes and bloody noses pranced around on tabletops. Huge, face-splitting grins practically lighting up the area as they joked and laughed. You never would've thought that they were all fighting not even 10 minutes ago.

I let out another laugh. These people were nuts…but they were fun, and their energy was affecting me as I started dancing.

_And put your hands u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_We've only just beg-u-u-n _

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run _

_So put 'em u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

I was grinning from ear to ear, singing along at the top of my lungs.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't-_

"Run."

I flinched at the voice, chills running down my spine as I stopped and scanned the crowd around me. _Wh-What was that?_ It had to be the end of the song, right? Yeah, that was it, the ending word just got distorted that's all.

But then I heard it again. "Run." It wasn't more than a mere whisper, but I heard it. My head whipped around, my eyes wide, locking on every face. None of them seemed to notice anything but the music blaring through the speakers. Then I felt unnerved, the same exact feeling I had gotten just the other day in the woods. Something was watching me.

Muscles tense and eyes focused, I turned my attention to what lay past the throng of people; the bushes, the dark, ominous bushes.

"Run."

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Levy placed her hand on my shoulder as she shouted over the blasting noise that I barely even noticed anymore.

I snapped out of my trance but still kept one eye on the bushes as I threw on the most convincing smile I could muster. "Yeah," I answered cheerfully. "I'm fine!" My gaze found the refreshment table. "I'm just going to go get a drink, 'kay?" I didn't wait for her reply before I began pushing my way through.

_Okay Lucy, you really need to get yourself together_, I reprimanded myself, swiping a plastic cup off of the table and filling it with the water in a pitcher provided. _You're fine; even if there is something, you're in a crowd of people. Nothing can get you here. _Taking a few cleansing breaths, I dipped my head and stared at my glowing, orange reflection in the cup under the lantern light. _I'm fine._

"Wooo, hey sexy!" a sudden cat-call came, instantly making me rethink my previous mantra.

I _really_ hoped that he wasn't talking to me, but hell, I was the only female for at least 20 feet. I internally groaned but plastered on a friendly smile anyways as I made eye contact with the guy who had spoken.

"What's up?" he grinned at me, though the gesture didn't reach his eyes as they scanned me up and down.

To say that I felt like I was going to puke would be a gross understatement. As the creep practically undressed me with his eyes, I fought the urge to spit in his face by growling two words instead. "See ya."

When I turned to leave though, he grabbed me by the arm. "Aw," he mocked. "Where ya goin'? Let's have some _fun_."

The way he had said the word, "fun" made my skin crawl. _Ugh, that's it!_ I thought as I ground my heels into the pavement, creating the perfect stance for a well-placed punch to this pervert's jaw. Just as I was about to swing myself around, a low, reverberating noise reached my ears; a growl, no, a snarl.

_No…not now._ The sound was quiet, so quiet that the scumbag still gripping my arm clearly hadn't heard it, but it was obviously pissed beyond measure. Was it the thing chasing me?

Ignoring the guy as he talked, my eyes darted around me. Where…where was it coming from… _There!_ The bushes rustled slightly to my left, just behind where I stood at the table. Then there was a small glint of light; light reflected off of…eyes. Wait…I knew those eyes…

_Natsu…_ Releasing a breath, I was almost too relieved to be pissed at him for following me. But why was he so mad?

Then I saw where he was looking, his narrowed and murderous eyes not on me but instead locked on the kid still holding my forearm firmly in his hand. Oh boy, not good.

I deadpanned and sighed as I discretely snapped my fingers once in an attempt to get his attention; he didn't even blink. "Natsu," I barely whispered, just loud enough for his dragon ears to pick up on, and they did, his eyes shifting to me for a brief moment before falling back on the kid. With one hand behind my back, I waved it towards him, my mouth not even moving when I said, "Get out of h-"

"Hey," the scumbag's voice yelled, snapping my attention back to him. His face was set in a deep scowl and his breath stank like alcohol when he slurred, "Ya should listen to people talkin' to ya."

He may have been trying to sound intimidating, but I swear if I wasn't more focused on getting the three-hundred pound dragon to stay hidden, I would've laughed in his face. I quickly jerked my hand, a menacing glare now set on my own face, but for a guy being drunk off of his ass, he had one hell of a grip. "Let go of me," I murmured.

He had the nerve to chuckle at me, like I was just being shy when in reality I was shaking with rage. As much as I wanted to wail on him in that moment, I knew that if I let it show how angry I was, then Natsu would attack without hesitation. However, as tempting as it was to let him, I couldn't let an entire party of people see him.

Suddenly his hand tightened and despite my determination, I let out a small squeak, more of surprise than anything else. Natsu bared his white teeth in the darkness, visibly shaking with the decision to either go or stay. "What'd ya say? Didn't get it."

Ugh, that was it. This had gone on for too long. Grinding my teeth together, I yelled, "I said; Let go of me!" and I stomped down on his foot with the heel of my boot. Yelling out in pain, he freed my arm only to have me bring it back and sock him straight in the nose.

A few seconds later, the pervert reached for me again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu lean back on his hunches, his own eyes locked and ready for the kill. My hand raised in a stopping gesture that he probably didn't even see. "N-"

_Splash!_

The dragon halted, much to my relief, and his eyes widened as I blinked in confusion.

"Why don't you cool off a little, huh?" another male voice spoke.

Slowly, I turned my head and standing over the pervert was boy with slanted eyes and black hair. One hand was in his jacket pocket, the other was holding a dripping pitcher of water over the creep's head.

_Did he just-_

"Stay outta this!" The dripping wet drunk slurred. He turned, one hand gripping his bloodied up nose, and pathetically attempted to throw a punch to the other boy but his fist was caught.

The black-haired boy gripped him by the collar of his shirt and in a movement I couldn't even see, promptly flipped him over onto the snack table. My eyes widened, dumbfounded as I watched the creep groan and shift his head before becoming motionless. Snack foods and sticky drinks flowed like a waterfall from the cracked table. "Ugh," the black-haired boy then spoke, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Smells like Cana on a Monday morning."

Natsu must've huffed cause' the bushes began to rustle and just as the boy was about to look in that direction, I spoke up. "Um," I started. "Thanks."

For the first time, he looked directly at me and a small smirk came to his face like he was amused with something. "Yup, no problem; I hate guys like this anyways."

I was even more confused at this, even cocking my head to the side to illustrate as much. "Isn't he one of your friends?"

This time he broke out laughing. "Oh hell no! It's a Fairy Tail party, but that doesn't mean that everyone here's a member."

_Oh… that makes sense…_

"We're a bunch of reckless and out of control people," he continued, gripping the passed out boy by his shirt again and huffing him over his shoulder. "But apparently, unlike this guy, even we've still got our morals."

Then waving one hand back at me, he turned around and walked away. Sighing to myself, I was about to do the same when I heard his voice again, this time low and whispering, so low that I could only make out a few words. "…come on…chicken…"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. _Who's he talking to?_

The bushes rustled again and I rolled my eyes. Giving the area a quick once over, I quickly submerged myself in the tall shrubs. Sitting down among the sticks and staring intensely into the darkness.

"I know you're still there," I murmured, tapping my fingers on my arms. "I suggest you make it easy on yourself and come out."

After a few seconds, the limited light flashed over dark eyes and the large dragon slumped out of his hiding place and guiltily plopped down in front of me. I could've asked why he was there, but that was a stupid question, I already knew why he was there. "You worry too much," I sighed. "You know that right?"

He only wined and looked up at me with his puppy eyes. I tried to look like I was mad, I really, truly did, yet a smile split my face anyway and soon I was laughing. This clearly surprised Natsu to no end as he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Despite the possibility of him being seen, despite the fact that I definitely wouldn't allow him to do anything, him just being there to worry about me made me feel safer. Just that.

Gripping him by the horns, I made him lock eyes with me, a laugh still escaping my lips as I spoke. "You, my friend, are an idiot." He growled in his defense. "But thanks," I smiled and his eyes widened. "I'm…glad that you were here."

Leaning over, I gave him a quick hug, realizing for the first time that my hands were shaking slightly; I was scared. Maybe not so much at the time, but that definitely was a pretty dangerous situation I was just in.

Soon, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. "But that being said," I sighed. "you still need to go home. They can't see you."

Instead of whining and visibly deflating like I originally expected him to, he just stared at me, his eyes unreadable in the darkness. He leaned over, bumped my head once with his snout, and sauntered back off into the bushes. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Lu! Lucy!"

My ears perked up at the voice and I immediately recognized it as being Levy's. She was getting closer and closer by the second and I began panicking, knowing that I wouldn't be able to explain away coming out of the bushes. So I snuck into the brush a little further and attempted to go around her.

How I didn't end up with millions of scratches all over my body was by the sheer grace of God. So when I finally peeked my head out of the bushes, I only had to straighten myself up a bit and leap out.

_Okay_, I soothed myself. _So far, so good. Now where is sh-_

"Lu!" I nearly leapt into the air at the voice yelling straight into my eardrum. "Where have you been?"

Laughing nervously, I turned to face my fuming bluenette of a friend, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the pavement. "Sorry for running off Levy," I said sheepishly. "I just kinda needed a walk."

Her eyebrow raised and she pointed behind me. "A walk over by the broken refreshment table?"

I face-palmed and moaned. "Can I tell you later?"

A smirk actually broke her face at this and she shrugged, chuckling a bit. "Just as long as you tell me." Then she reached down and grabbed my arm, me not realizing it was the same arm that was in a vice grip until I fought to hold back a wince. "Come on, Erza was saying that she wants to introduce us to her friends!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" Levy said excitedly as she began tugging me back through the crowd. "Isn't that nice of her?"

I smiled, excitement bubbling up within me as well. "Yeah!"

"Lucy! Levy!" Erza's voice boomed over the yelling of the crowd as our eyes caught her red hair. Not even fazed by the small fight that had broken out directly next to her, she waved us over and shot a blood-chilling glare at them, stopping them in mid-threats.

"Hello, you two," she spoke to us, all of her threatening manner now completely gone. God, how does she do that? "Having fun?"

"Yup!" Levy chirped and I nodded in agreement, choosing to forget about the incident for the time being. "Thanks for letting us stay!"

Erza chuckled a bit at this, making me question what she thought was so funny. "Why wouldn't we let you stay?"

I grinned back. "True."

"Well anyway," her tone became somewhat serious. "Lucy, Levy, these are my friends." Gesturing with her hand to the people next to her, she named them off in order. First she pointed to a tall boy with spiked, black hair, piercings and red eyes. "Gajeel Redfox." Mentioned boy grunted and looked away like we weren't worth his time.

Then she pointed to the next person; I girl with blue hair like Levy's but curled into two large spirals. "Juvia Lockster." The girl smiled politely and held out her hand for us to shake. "Gray Fulbuster." Erza pointed to the last guy and my eyes immediately widened. It was the same guy that helped me out with the pervert before.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks again for helping me out before," I said but then I noticed something; he had no clothes on. Quickly, I squeaked and covered my eyes. "Why the hell are you not wearing anything?"

There was a long pause like he was checking to see what I was talking about then he moaned. "Crap, when did that happen?"

A sudden chill ran down my spine with a growl. "Love rival."

"Huh?" Peeking out from under my hands, the blue-haired girl that was really friendly not even 2 minutes ago was now glaring at me with the intensity of a hundred predators.

She said again, even more threatening, "Love…rival. Juvia's love rival." Why did I get the feeling that this wouldn't end well for me?

"Whoa, no way!" I yelled, my arms flailing around wildly. "Where did you even get that idea?"

"Love…," I could've sworn her eyes turned red. "Rival!"

_Well crap…_

"Hm," Erza mused and thankfully spoke, taking the crazy chick's attention off of me. "There's someone missing. Where's-"

"I wouldn't worry about that wimp," Gray said, finally locating and pulling on his missing pants. "I say good riddance."

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Did you just interrupt me?"

"S-Sorry ma'am!" Gray squeaked.

I looked to Levy and she looked back at me, both of us clearly confused. Who's the missing person?

"What'd you call me Fulbuster?"

I spun around at the sound of the new male voice, my heart stopping when my eyes were met with deep onyx ones. Pink hair, onyx eyes, and a familiar, gigantic grin that split his face when he cheerfully said to me, "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel."


End file.
